


Iconography

by BlueParabox



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueParabox/pseuds/BlueParabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham analyzes a peculiar crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iconography

I scouted out the abandoned farm ahead of time. The house is sturdy and comfortable, but it faces the road with large front windows. I require privacy for my work, and have already disqualified it. I drive directly to the garage. 

My partner prepares the room methodically, painting symbols of protection and containment. He draws each symbol in a single pass without lifting his pen. They are second nature to us. We have drawn them before, somewhere else. It is important that the symbols are exact, but I don't check them. I trust him completely. Instead I bring in supplies from the car. Besides privacy, the room doesn't provide anything nothing I need: I bring all my own tools with me and will take them when we leave. My workplace is not the building, but the symbols inside it. I have done this before. I will do it again somewhere else. 

In the center of my web is the chair where Dan Forrester sits. I restrain his arms and ankles. I am not worried about him escaping: the windows are propped open because of paint fumes. I think the man himself might pose a threat to me. He is not a man. He is a monster. But I am not afraid of him.  My partner and I share a beer as we torture Dan Forrester. I cut him with my knife on the arms, legs and gut. These are meant to cause as much pain as possible. My partner and I want something from him. Information. I avoid major arteries, but make no other attempts to mitigate blood loss. He doesn't die, and he doesn't talk so I keep cutting on him. The process takes an hour, maybe longer. When he falls unconscious we pour cold water over him. I am entirely focused on the work, secure that no one will hear the screaming, and that no one will come looking for him. I am completely confident in myself. The world outside the sigils might as well not exist. There is only me, my partner, the monster in front of us, and what we want to know.

When I have what I seek, he becomes just another monster. I stab him directly in the heart.

This is my Design.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Friend and I have just started watching Hannibal together and last night we spent some time speculating what Will Graham would make of a Winchester Crime Scene. Seemed like a fun Plot Bunny, so I thought I'd give it a shot. 
> 
> I tried as much as possible to limit myself to what Will would be able to glean from the Crime Scene itself, which turned out to be pretty difficult. The set up was your basic devil's trap and torture, my head canon puts it sometime in season 8.


End file.
